A Day in the Life of Skyler Thomas
by angelriseng85
Summary: I'm normal. Well, as normal as you can get if you're a fifteen-year-old wizard that goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normal. Yeah, that's me." Meet the sexy Skyler Thomas of Elijahsbaby1981's Take My Breath Away! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Skyler Thomas, Lexi Granger, Sadie Weasley, Jamie Soltis, and Cailin do not belong to me. These characters all belong to Elijahsbaby1981, who has graciously allowed me to borrow them. The House of Love is my own creation, however. Everything else (except for Orlando Bloom and **Troy**) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_**Author's Note: This fic is my meager tribute to Elijahsbaby1981's writing genius. It's my way of keeping these characters alive (in a one-shot form), as the authoress has discontinued **_**Take My Breath Away**_**, which featured the first four characters mentioned in the disclaimer.**_

_You probably don't know who I am. Then again, not many people do. I'm not really popular or anything. I'm normal. Well, as normal as you can get if you're a fifteen-year-old wizard that goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Normal._

_Yeah, that's me._

"Skyler, you look really hot in black," my girlfriend, Lexi Granger said, after she kissed me on the lips.

I laughed.

Personally, I don't really mind how I look. I've heard myself being described as (I quote,) "...like Orlando Bloom in _Troy_". That's all very flattering, but I honestly don't think of myself as a sex symbol.

"I bet you said that to Jamie when you were going out with him."

Jamie Soltis is the blonde, pig-headed git Lexi had dated some time before. And to make matters worse, he's related to Draco Malfoy, yet another blonde, pig-headed git. Yuck. I guess it runs in the family.

Lexi smacked me playfully on the head. "Let's not talk about him, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" I shielded my head, protecting it from further injury.

"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" my friend, Sadie Weasley asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied with a grin.

"So, what d'you feel like doing today, Birthday Boy?" Sadie said, sidling up next to me.

"Something fun," I replied automatically.

"Well, duh. Of course we're going to do something fun!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Where d'you want to go, Skyler? All of Hogsmeade is yours for the day." Sadie said with mock seriousness. She flicked bright red hair over her shoulders and held out her hand in front of her, gesturing at the magical village. "And we are your humble servants, existing only to do your bidding."

"Really, Skyler. Where do you want to go?" Lexi placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

I cupped her chin in my hand and brushed her black hair out of her face. I kissed Lexi gently. "Wherever."

Sadie groaned loudly. "That's it. I'm making your mind up for you." She grabbed Lexi's arm and mine. "Let's go, my little lovebirds."

Moments later, I stood inside of a place I really didn't want to be.

"The House of Love. Sadie, are you bloody kidding me?"

The red-head grinned devilishly, something she was rather good at. "Nope. This is the perfect place where you and Lexi can be all lovey-dovey and eat fancy food, while I look on and make faces. Mum and Dad used to come here on dates." she added.

"Oh, that's comforting," I muttered.

Sadie stuck her tongue out at me. "Shut up."

Lexi's eyes bulged at the sight of the red-and-gold interior, the dim lighting, and the fancy ebony furniture. "Sadie--"

"Don't worry, loves, it's my treat. You guys deserve it."

A middle-aged woman walked over to us.

"Party of three?" she asked.

Sadie nodded.

"Follow me."

We were led to a small table with poufy red seats, and the woman left.

A few minutes later, a waitress arrived. She was young, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, my name's Cailin and I'll be your server. Would you like to start with some drinks?"

Like a complete idiot, I stared. She looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place it...

She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. Lexi noticed and jabbed me in the ribs.

"Do I know you?" I asked. To make matters worse, my voice cracked. Curse that darn puberty!

A strange look passed over the waitress' face. "No, I don't think so."

I wasn't really reassured, but I didn't say anything else about it. We ordered instead and the food came a little bit later.

Everything went pretty smoothly after that, but I couldn't get Cailin off my mind. Where had I seen her before? Where?

"Skyler...Helloooo?" Sadie waved her hand in front of my face. "Anyone home?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, that's right, Skyler." Sadie rolled her eyes. "I paid. We can go now..."

"Oh. Right."

Lexi smiled. "What's with you, Skyler? You're so spacey today!"

I grinned weakly. "Yeah...Thanks for lunch, Sadie." I got up and followed the two girls out of the restaurant.

_I still can't help thinking that I've seen that waitress before, but I bet it's nothing..._


End file.
